


Against the clock

by Fangirlqueen87



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Speed date au, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/pseuds/Fangirlqueen87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed dating AU: Robert and Aaron are brought together for the first time in unusual circumstances with only fifteen minutes to get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First impression

** Aaron: **

Aaron was hardly in the mood for a night out especially when it involved some cheesy little singles night organised by one of his best friends Victoria. It was Friday night and all Aaron could think of was climbing into bed and falling straight to sleep. Yep life was that exciting for Aaron Livesy. After a whole week of stress and frustration at work, all he wanted was time to himself.

Obviously it didn't go that way though and Aaron couldn't escape the cries from Victoria who seemed adamant for his help.

"Please Aaron!" Victoria pleased as she followed her friend across the bar.

"Err...no." Aaron said flatly, trying his hardest not to be swayed.

"But I need more gays!" Victoria sighed before Aaron gave her a serious look and rolled his eyes.

Victoria had been planning this special singles night for weeks now, adding a hint of surprise - speed dating. The added twist to the night need Aaron's involvement especially after she found out her older brother was in town...

*

"Look Vic I'm just too tired." Aaron sighed rubbing his face and turning away.

"Exactly! You're tired...and you're in need of a good night out!" Aaron shook his head almost laughing at Victoria's words "And it's not like I'm asking ya to go into town...it's happening here anyway."

Aaron stared wide eyed at Victoria, the actual location of the event had escaped Aaron's attention - obviously it would be on his door step wouldn't it.

Victoria practically squealed with frustration, "Aaron please..."

Aaron sighed in her direction "for me" Aaron had to admit the fact that he would probably have to put up with single women crying their hearts out about how they aren't love whilst getting drunk on champagne and his mums cackling was making the whole event seem almost worthwhile. He would hear it all anyway, the walls weren't that thick and he would probably be even more irritated by it all as he sat in his room trying to block it out. Aaron sighed before looking down and seeing Victoria's face, full of worry.

"Please..." Victoria whispered.

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Might as well..." Victoria clapped her hands like a child and rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "I'm only staying for a few drinks all right...and I don't want you tryna set me up with anyone..."

 

Aaron said quickly before leaving the room. Victoria smiled before taking out her phone and texting her brother...

 

\- _Are you still coming tonight?_

 

*

 

**Robert: **

Robert hadn't visited his family for years and although they still remained in contact with each other it was never the same really as seeing them face to face. After moving down to London at least Robert had a half decent excuse as to why he couldn't see them as often. The true was he always felt anxious about returning to the village even for a fly in visit.

The small village still harboured hidden secrets and memories of Roberts past that he would much sooner like to forget.

He had no intention of visiting until things turned sour in his personal life. His on/off girlfriend sort of discovered that he had more than just a little 'thing' for men and it went down hill from them on. Robert never found the topic of his sexuality something to shy away from at all. In fact Robert almost embraced his love for both sexes a tad too much resulting in almost every relationship ending with a 'how could you cheat on me with her/him?'.

Telling his family he was bisexual wasn't that hard for Robert either, well Diane and Victoria seemed unfazed by it but Andy was another story. Everything seemed to come back to his beloved Katie and somehow Andy had jumped to the conclusion that Robert wasn't even attracted to her because of how sexuality now and the fact that he likes men just as much. Robert wasn't offended though, how could he be offended by his brothers obvious ignorance.

Visiting his family usually made his mind fill with dread but now it seemed like a good option, the hustle and bustle of the London streets made Robert crave the rolling hills of emmerdale once more. So when Victoria sent him an invitation to some speed dating event at the pub after hearing about his break up, the suggestion didn't seem too bad.

 

\- _Yeah I'm leaving London now so I'll be there in a few hours._

 

Robert texted back as he looked across at his small over night bag that he had packed. He wasn't really sure where he would be staying and by the sounds of it, Victoria hadn't told Diane or any one from the village about his sudden return so he wasn't expecting a red carpet rolled out for him.

The thought made him feel awkward, what if no one even cared about him coming back? Robert shook his head as he left his flat and stepped into a taxi, he didn't want to focus on that right now - he was visiting his baby sister and the possibility of having some speed dating fun was definitely on the cards.

 

*

 

** Aaron:  **

 

Aaron hardly bothered to fix his hair or try to look vaguely attractive or in the mood to meet someone new. He wasn't bothered at all and despite Victoria's best attempts at making him try on a different shirt or wear some nice cologne, Aaron wasn't budging. The night came round quickly and soon the pub was filled with love heart shaped decorations and twinkling fair lights. Aaron rolled his eyes as he walked across the bar and saw how happy Victoria appeared.

Aaron frowned as he noticed the lay out of the pub, the tables had been pushed back and replaced with smaller ones with two seats opposite one another. On the tables was a small vase with a single red rose as well as small little sheets which Aaron couldn't read from where he was standing.

Aaron turned to Victoria but before asking her what it was all about he realised and Victoria bit her lip as she saw the look of horror build in Aaron's face. "Speed dating? You told me it was a singles night!" Aaron shouted as he watched people begin to pile in.

Both men and women baring some sort of ticket with them, Aaron scoffed as he saw how much work had gone into the night.

"Yeah I know but -"

"But nothing. You lied." Aaron sighed as he saw the crowd approach the bar.

"Slightly." Victoria said before pulling a face "But you're here now! You might as well stay."

Aaron bit his lip and sighed as he felt his shoulders begin to tense and then fall again as he realised that the night could be slightly fun if he gave it a try.

"I hate you," Aaron whispered playfully as he walked across the pub and joined the crowd of people gathering.

 

*

Soon more people arrived, villagers that Aaron knew like Ross, Carly, Tracy, Leyla, Finn, Pete, and even Lisa had joined them all for a night out. Aaron cringed as he saw Finn from across the room knowing that he would most definitely find himself spending an awkward amount of time making small talk with the guy he fucked on his first night of freedom.

Aaron rolled his eyes as he walked back across the bar and ran up the stairs muttering an excuse to Victoria about coming down when the actual event started. He wasn't in the mood right now to socialise with people, gosh was he antisocial when he wanted to be.

 

*

 

**Robert:**

Robert slammed the taxi door shut as he looked up at the pub sign and smiled. The journey there had been long and tiring but the thought of seeing his family again a managed to keep him alive with nervousness. Robert walked into the pub and scanned the room, only a handful of faces were familiar and he almost felt let down by the amount of shock or at least notice that his presence had received. Robert coughed rather loudly, grabbing the attention of Victoria and Diane who rushed over to him and held him tightly.

Robert smiled at his younger sister who was beaming with pride, holding his hand and dragging him to meet the locals. Robert continued to smile awkwardly as leyla eyed him up and down before smirking and obviously liking what she say, and then Finn practically jumped from his seat to shake his hand.

"Someone's got an admirer." Victoria whispered making Robert blush.

"Get lost Vic!" Robert sighed.

Twenty minutes went by and Victoria finally called out Aaron's name making Robert frown. He hadn't heard it before but it sounded familiar, almost like the name was stuck some where in his memory.

Aaron straddled down the steps and walked into the open bar filled with more punters than before.

Robert had to catch his breath suddenly as he looked up and saw Aaron staring out across the crowd of people. His hair was jet black and slicked, his eyes were the bluest blue Robert had ever seen and his navy jumper clinging tightly to his body was only making them seem more brighter. He was beautiful.

Robert looked away as he saw Aaron stare at him for a second before drifting his eyes to Victoria. Robert coughed and edged away suddenly cautious of how long he had been staring at Aaron for.

 

*

 

**Aaron: **

Aaron sighed as he stomped down the stairs knowing that he had to act at least slightly charming to total strangers for...a laugh was something he was dreading really. As Aaron walked into the busy pub his eyes instantly looked for Victoria, the whole reason why he was there but they found the person standing close to her.

Aaron inhaled sharply as he studied the man who's hair was blonde and eyes were an almost bluey greeny colour that stared brightly. His tall height and freckled skin made Aaron frown with surprise, he was different - standing out from the rest of the group of singletons. He was beautiful.

Aaron ripped his eyes away from the tall stranger and back to Victoria trying to get her attention.

Victoria smiled and walked towards him, "Oh don't you look handsome..." she whispered before picking a string of thread from Aaron's jumper and playing with it.

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah yeah...when is this gonna be over?"

"Well let's get it started shall we!" Victoria smiled before turning back to the crowed. "Ahem" Victoria coughed hard and soon everyone turned to look at her "So...welcome to speed dating night...each sitting will be fifteen minutes each and will start and end with," Victoria picked up a small bell from the side of the bar, "This little bell."

Aaron rolled his eyes again and then suddenly felt the tall stranger stare at him again. He could have sworn he was almost smiling in his direction but Aaron didn't mind too much.

"Oh and one more thing...you each have these little cards on your table" Victoria picked up the small pink card that Aaron was unable to read before "They're there for you to fill in after each time slot...rating them out of ten and ticking if you'd like to see them again."

"Bit harsh ain't it!" Ross said bluntly, "Don't like you soz I'll just tick no for a next date."

The others began to laugh and even Aaron let out a small chuckle, the whole event seemed pretty pathetic to him but he had to go along regardless didn't he.

Victoria looked slightly annoyed by the comment but shook her head as if she was completely unfazed. "Anyways so let's just have some fun and..." Victoria turned to look at her brother, "Yeah let the speed dating commence!"

 

*

 

Finn cheered and the others began to laugh as Carly pulled a face and turned towards Leyla who was still eyeing up Robert. Aaron sighed hard as he watched Robert quickly look away from him and down towards the floor. A few minutes later and Carly was paired with Pete, whilst a jealous Ross watched from the sidelines talking to some ditsy young girl too nice for her own good. Finn was seated with some army looking bloke who was about three times the size of weedy little Finn Barton. Lisa was joined by an older farmer looking man, Tracey was seated with some ginger haired bloke pretty good looking but by the sounds of it way too into nature and then there was Leyla who couldn't believe her luck when...

Robert sat down opposite her.

Aaron gulped hard as he watched the blonde stranger walk over to Leyla and introduce himself making her smile and blush as he took a seat. Aaron felt a wave of almost disappointment wash over him as he looked at the closeness of their bodies and felt stupid for even thinking that the obviously straight man would have been even remotely interested in some grumpy looking guy bloke.

Aaron shuffled over to his own seat and was met by some twenty something free spirit who's hair was brown and curly and full of life. His eyes were a hazel colour that Aaron liked and for a second he thought that things weren't really that bad. That was until he started talking and Aaron realised why he was right to be such a pessimist.

It turned out the free spirit was called Mickey originally from Bolton who loved to travel the world and wouldn't stop talking about doing exactly that. By the time the fifteen minutes was over Aaron felt like he himself had travelled to China, Italy and Morocco 'all in one month' as Mickey had said. At some parts during the quarter of an hour Aaron found himself staring round at the other pairs and then instantly stopping as he saw the blonde man with Leyla. She was doing most of the talking as he could her blabbing away about her business and the man just nodding his head as he listened to it all. He didn't look too happy.

The sound of the buzzer chiming made Aaron almost squeal with happiness as he waved goodbye to Mickey and instantly made work on the small card in front of him.

 

_'On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your date?'_

 

Aaron chewed the bottom of the pen before circling the number five and tensing as he looked down at the next question. He wasn't that bad.

 

_'Why?'_

 

Aaron bit his lip before simply writing: _I now know a lot about travelling, just don't think he knows a lot about me._ It was subtle without making Mickey sound like too much of a self absorbed prick, in a way it seemed as if Mickey had taught him something knew and Aaron was almost grateful.

 

Aaron nodded to himself pleased with the way he had handled the question before looking down and seeing the next question. 'Would you like to see your date again?' Aaron hesitated, sure mickey seemed like a good laugh and he would probably make him forget about some pressure he was under from work but he was hardly anything serious...not that Aaron was looking for serious...right?

 

The whole thing was just a laugh but still... Aaron ticked the no box before sliding it across the table and placing it in a small box at the end of his table.

 

*

The next fifteen minutes were even more awkward than the last, of course the inevitable had happened and he was forced to make idle chat with Finn Barton.

"Hmm...so...how's your work stuff going?" Finn asked after a minute of nearly complete silence.

Aaron had managed to distract himself as he watched the stranger sit with another woman he didn't know, she had fiery ginger hair and a large smile that filled the room. She was pretty, attractive...but so was he...

"Earth to Aaron!" Finn snapped.

"Oh shit...sorry er what did you say I didn't hear?" Aaron said looking around him and trying to blame it on the noise around them.

"I said how's work." Finn stated bluntly.

"Yeah it's...it's busy..." Aaron said half heartedly trying to sound a least a tad interested "You?"

Finn nodded his head, "Yeah it's well...boring I suppose me and Tracey are so bored half the time."

Aaron sighed before looking the timer, he still had ten minutes left.

 

*

Another five minutes rolled by and Finn had perked up suddenly more upbeat.

"So...I take it I was the last person you wanted to spend a full fifteen minutes with then." Finn sighed as he leant back on his chair.

"Why would you think that?" Aaron asked wondering if it was so obvious.

"Oh cmon well after we...you know...we didn't really see each other afterwards and -" "Yeah well...I'm not weirded out by this if that's what you think." Aaron stated bluntly before looking over at Finn and seeing his warm smile.

"Good." Aaron nodded his head, "You were need big on chat on anyways." Finn continued before turning away and actually making Aaron laugh for the first time in ages.

He had never seen this almost flirtatious side of Finn before and it felt so unnatural. Finn mouthed an appolgy before joining in with Aaron's laugher and making their conversation seem much to be desired by the other pairs.

Aaron was almost certain he could see the stranger gazing at him once more but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and stared back at Finn.

"Yeah well I'm glad that this stupid speed dating night did one good thing." Aaron mumbled as he fidgeting with his jumper.

"What's that then?" Finn asked softly.

"Me and you."

Finn arched his eyebrows

"Friends...?" Aaron said before holding out his hand and allowing Finn to shake it.

The buzzer sounded again and Aaron smiled as he watched Finn walk away happy in the knowledge that he and Finn had now progressed to friends from awkward one night stander.

Aaron looked down at the sheet in front of him, for the first time of the night he actually looked down at who his next person would be. Robert it said in small writing. Robert, Aaron thought to himself wondering who it was.

 

*

 

**Robert: **

The dates were going okay. Leyla was a laugh but way too full on practically offering herself on a plate to Robert who was a tad more reserved - and that was definitely saying something. He had rated the fifteen minutes a seven out of ten making sure to comment on Leyla's obvious beauty but adding the fact that they were maybe looking for different things. Robert chuckled after he wrote it, it was so cliché and Robert didn't even know what it meant. Leyla was probably looking for a nothing serious just like him...but something made him hesitate over the next question and in all honesty he didn't really want to see her again. Yikes it sounded crazy, she was beautiful stunning even but something just wasn't right.

Something was holding him back. Maybe it was Aaron, the man from the bar that he seemed so attracted to that was making him hesitant.

The next date may have been the complete opposite of Leyla, the girl Daisy was timid and shy and hardly picked up on any of the funny innuendoes and cheeky flittering there Robert was doing. After seeing Aaron seemingly enjoy his own date, Robert pushed his flirting to a whole other level but it may as well fell on death ears as the girl continued to pay not an ounce of attention to Robert. It was safe to say Daisy was definite three, and he wouldn't want to see her again any time soon.

The sound of the buzzer was such a relief and he leaped up from his seat he felt his heart race as he stared down at his sheet and saw who was next. Aaron. It said in small writing.

Robert instantly looked at his little sister who was now beaming from behind the bar and gesturing him to go up to Aaron. Robert gulped hard before edging closer to Aaron's table and coughing loudly causing Aaron to look up at him.

Aaron stared at him for a good few seconds as if though he was admiring him and taken in his appearance.

Aaron then shook his head and frowned as Robert gestured towards the seat and sat opposite him.

"Hi I'm Robert." Robert said charmingly.

"Hi, Aaron...I'm Aaron." Aaron said suddenly overwhelmed with nerves.

"Your fifteen minutes start...now!" Victoria called out making Robert fidget in his seat wondering how these fifteen minutes with Aaron would change things.


	2. 15 minutes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert's date begins...

** Aaron and Robert: **

 

Aaron inhaled as he looked at Robert sitting opposite him. Was this a wind up?

His eyes darted to Victoria who suddenly made herself look busy behind the bar, she wasn't protesting at all as if nothing was wrong.

Robert could feel the confusion and bit his lip the last thing he wanted to do was to confuse Aaron. He wanted to give him big signals.

"So you're probably wondering why I'm sat with you after seeing two women then." Robert said quickly.

Aaron nodded his head, "Well yeah," he said almost as quick as Robert.

"I'm bi."  Robert answered back as he leant against the chair.

"Bisexual?" Aaron asked before frowning at Robert with a confused look on his face.

Robert scoffed, "Yes Aaron what else?"

Aaron suddenly became defensive, "I don't know you could be bipolar!" He said nervously.

Robert stared wide eyed sensing Aaron's nerves and finding it endearing, "And that would explain me coming to see you why exactly."

Aaron shrugged his shoulders and Robert decided to drop the subject completely.

"So...what brings you here? Looking for love?" Robert asked coyly trying to read Aaron's expressions and work out who exactly he was.

It was proving difficult and the other only thing Robert could really gather so far was that he was very reserved and private when meeting new people. He was perplexed by the fact that he seemed to be at a speed dating night which would involve meeting new people and actually having conversations with them.

"More like looking for peace and quiet!" Aaron sighed looking at Robert. Robert frowned.

"Me mate practically forced me to come here...take part." Aaron said as Robert nodded his head "Right then."

"You know what she actually said?" Robert shook his head and frowned.

" _We need more gays_." Robert let out a small laugh, it reminded him of something Victoria would say. Aaron smiled softly admiring the coyness of Robert's small laugh that made him look less guarded.

Aaron darted his eye across the pub and saw Victoria pulling a pint. "There she is now." Aaron mumbled causing Robert to quickly turn round and smile as he looked at his little sister. Of all the people it could have been...they were connected in some way already.

"Dozy cow!" Aaron sighed before shaking his head.

Robert turned his head round again and looked at Aaron, "Oi less of that please, that's my little sister you're talking about!" he said playfully.

"Shit sorry wait..."

Aaron blinked quickly as the clogs began to turn in his head. Robert was Victoria's brother which meant he was Andy's brother which meant he was Diane's step son. He was the long lost Robert Sugden, the only one who managed to escape the boring life of emmerdale and venture out.

"You're Robert Sugden?" Aaron said in disbelief looking at Robert and seeing him nod his head.

"Yeah...I suppose you've heard of me then..." Robert said suddenly anxious about what Aaron actually knew about him. His history in the village hardly served him too well.

"Yeah well I live with your step mum." Robert frowned and Aaron quickly continued "Me mum owns the other half of the pub-"

"Chas?" Robert said remembering the gobby woman.

"Yeah...I know all about your Sugden dramas...being mates with Vic and Andy -"

"You're Andy's mate?" Robert said quickly. Great. That's all he needed, Andy and his hatred for Robert to poison this little moment he had with Aaron.

"So I suppose you've heard a lot about me then, not the greatest stuff." Aaron recalled some of the intense conversations he shared with Andy over the years, usually family was the topic that sprang to mind whenever they were drunk and he had heard about Robert and Katie's affair about three times. He knew how badly Robert destroyed to Andy's life but now he looked at him and he didn't see the man he had grown to dislike without even knowing.

Aaron sensed Robert's anxiousness and felt the need to ease it slightly, "Yeah well...I make my own judgments." Robert looked up at Aaron and smiled, thankful for his words that made him feel more relaxed again.

"Glad to hear it."Robert said with a hint of flirtation in his voice.

 

*

 

Aaron suddenly leaned in closer, "So...what did you get up to when you left then?"

Robert gulped hard, his whole story wasn't something to really gloat about. It had a terrible start and a not so great ending but there was something endearing about the way Aaron had actually asked him something that made Robert wanted to tell all. It was an odd feeling, he had just met this man but he was willing to delve into his past on a silly speed dating night. Robert sighed before peering at the clock and realising that he still had about ten minutes left of talking.

"Well I traveled for a bit at first." Robert coughed as he saw Aaron's reaction. He was smirking as he remembered his talk with Mickey about half an hour before and prayed that Robert couldn't go on about it too much.

Aaron was grateful when Robert darting round the subject almost on purpose, "Yeah so I did that and then I came back -"

"Why?" Aaron mumbled "I'd want to carry on travelling forever," he said now wearing a bright smile and making Robert's heart skip a beat. It was the first time Aaron had really smiled at him and Robert was taken by surprise.

"No trust me I would of carried on but...ran out of money." Robert whispered looking slightly sad as he remembered the fact that he arrived back to the country penniless.

Aaron frowned,

"But you built yourself up again." He said trying to make Robert feel better and succeeding.

Robert was completely touched by Aaron's shy support, he wasn't leaning in for a hug or holding onto his hand but he was making him feel ten times better and Robert wasn't used to that at all.

Robert nodded his head,

"Er...yeah. After a few weeks of you know...sleeping rough and -"

Robert decided against talking about some of the confrontational activities he got up to in order to get money.

"I got a job, started from the bottom and then...worked my way up to the top" Robert said smiling and appearing the confident arrogant ways again which made Aaron blush. He usually hated people who were that self assured but there was something about Robert that made the trait seem almost endearing.

 

Aaron looked at the clock, eight minutes left.

 

*

 

"Anyways...enough of your dodgy past! Why did you come back here then?" Aaron said making the conversation a tad lighter and staring round at the pub.

Robert coughed, once more Aaron was asking him slightly personal stuff that made him feel uncomfortable but the thought of lying to Aaron seemed wrong. As if he was a dear old friend that he could tell anything to, Robert began. "I...my girlfriend and me...well my sort of girlfriend and me...broke up." Robert said before biting his lip.

He knew what was coming next and he wasn't sure if he wanted to answer it. Aaron nodded his head and then frowned, "Why?" Robert knew it, he knew he would have to try and explain himself.

Suddenly a voice in Robert's head told him that he didn't have to do anything at all. But then as he stared into Aaron's eyes he saw a sense of trust and honesty staring back, he didn't want to lie to him. He wanted Aaron to know most things about him by the time was up.

That was the whole point of this stupid night right? Getting to know someone and then seeing where it takes you.

"I was sorta cheating on her..." Robert mumbled before wincing as he looked up at Aaron. He was pleased by his reaction, he was just laughing quietly and shaking his head.

"Right then. Why do I have a feeling it wasn't with a bird?" Aaron asked before looking at Robert and smiling again.

Robert began to laugh, Jesus Christ this bloke knew him so well didn't he. Better than half the friends Robert had made over the years. It was just...incredible.

"Er yeah...you're right about that." Robert said moving towards him and whispering making Aaron feel slightly dizzy by their closeness.

Aaron pulled away from the moment realising that he was staring into Robert's eyes. "I wouldn't really call it...cheating!"

Aaron scoffed loudly, "Wow."

"I mean I just like what I like don't I." Robert said the confident smile on his face making Aaron's heart race.

"It wasn't like I was having this epic love affair or-"

"Just wanted a bit of dick on the side when you got tired of the girlfriend then?" Aaron asked bluntly almost blushing straight after as he saw Robert staring at him wide eyed.

"Er yep," Robert said quickly. He liked this side of Aaron, he wasn't used to people cutting to the chase so quickly, it was refreshing.

"You always been like that then?" Aaron asked with a frown on his face.

"Like what?" Robert said slightly defensive all of a sudden.

"Wanting more than you have..." Aaron mumbled.

Robert sighed softly, it was a valid question really. As far as Aaron knew he had cheated on Katie, cheated on this girl and by the sounds of it, it wasn't the first time.

"Yeah..." Robert said softly making Aaron frown again.

He didn't understand it at all, Aaron was definitely a very loyal person and when he loved someone he never wanted to let them go, he had learnt from experience to cherish someone whilst you could.

"Why? Why when you love someone would you -" Aaron snapped.

"If I've learnt one thing Aaron, it's that I've never really been in love...not properly." Robert whispered almost ashamed by it.

Aaron stared wide eyed at the older man in front of him.

"I mean I've been close...Katie." Robert looked towards the floor "But the minute you cheat, it's the minute it's over. You can't love someone and then hurt them like that." He continued making Aaron blush.

"How about you?" Robert said quickly turning the conversation round on Aaron.

"Nope I've never cheated." Aaron said adamantly.

"No I mean...have you ever been in love?" Robert asked softly.

Aaron thought instantly back to his first love Jackson that raw playful shy first love that Aaron looked back with fond memories now he was able to look past the tragic ending. He loved him, he loved him so much. Aaron looked up at Robert and was stunned to hear that he had never felt that before. "Yeah..."

"Proper love?" Robert asked.

"Yeah trust me...it's incredible when you love someone like that." Aaron said with a smile on his face.

Robert saw the sadness grow in Aaron's eyes and realised that the topic of love was obviously a sore point for him. He wanted to know more about this past lover but he didn't want to pry. Instead Robert simply nodded before looking away towards the clock and seeing that he only had six minutes left with this blue eyed beauty.

 

*

 

"What about you?" Robert said leaning forward.

Aaron felt himself turning red, "What about me?"

Robert bit his lip suddenly feeling a need to know even more about the man in front of him, "What's your story? What have you been up to?" Aaron sighed and turned away.

His story...well it was tragic wasn't it. Way too heavy to share at a fun speed dating event so Aaron decided to keep it short and focus on the positive parts of his life.

"Well I moved back here about seven or eight years ago...back with me mum and you know came out to everyone after a while of acting like a complete knob and dressing like a chav." Aaron said before shaking his head as he remembered the caps and the awful track suits he used to wear all the time.

Robert smiled finding Aaron's past endearing, he couldn't imagine Aaron wearing a chavvy pair of joggers but the thought made him laugh nonetheless.

"And then you know I...I met someone like I said...fell in love..." Aaron said before inhaling sharply and exhaling slowly "Then moved on with the help of my family...Vic and Adam -"

Robert frowned he hadn't heard of a Adam before and now he suddenly felt a wave of jealousy rush through him. "Adam?"

"Yeah...me best mate and Vic's fella." Aaron said softly. Robert nodded slowly remembering Victoria mentioning how her boyfriend wouldn't be around that night because he had to work late at his job.

"We got a scrapyard business together..."

Robert nodded his head again impressed by it all. "Wow that's great."

"Hardly the glamour of a London office overlooking the river though eh? You have business suits and I've got hi-vis jackets!" Aaron said playfully.

Robert smirked before imagining Aaron wearing a luminous vest jacket using his hands to scrap metal and place it on to vans. Robert coughed hard trying to stop the blood that was racing down south making him feel extremely turned on by Aaron once more. Aaron coughed then smiled at Robert who was looking around at the other couples.

None of them seem even remotely as intrigued or content with their date as Robert was and he couldn't help but smile as he thought about it more. Robert looked back at Aaron who was now looking down at the table shyly, still slightly embarrassed by his little love confession before which probably made him look like some sappy sod who wasn't over an ex.

Suddenly Aaron felt Robert staring at him again as the sat in a calm comfortable silence that spoke volume. Aaron wanted to enjoy Robert obviously admiring him but as he looked at the time left he realised that he couldn't afford the luxury.

"You gonna talk or you wanna keep staring at me for the next five minutes?" Aaron said playfully catching Robert off guard as he quickly raised his head and was met with Robert's adoring expression.

Robert chuckled feeling slightly embarrassed but not letting it faze him too much. "So cmon then who's been the best so far?"

Aaron sighed as he sat back lazily on the chair and looked round at the tables making sure to stare at Leyla who was now flirting with Ross.

"Well..." Robert said looking around and then biting his lip. The answer was obviously clear, Aaron had definitely been the best but he wanted to make Aaron sweat...just for a bit "I suppose...." Aaron rolled his eyes before laughing as he saw Robert mockingly try and act like he was contemplating a serious question. "Hmm I suppose I have to say you." Robert said eventually.

"Is that so?" Aaron said with a hint of flirtation in his voice.

Robert nodded, "Yeah well I've had Leyla who practically threw herself at me...and then that girl over there" Robert pointed to his previous date who was now laughing with an older man "well she was the complete opposite. So...closed off"

Aaron frowned,

"And what...I'm a happy medium?"

Robert smiled, "Well yeah I suppose you can say that yeah. They weren't the greatest -"

"Oi don't be rude I know Leyla" Aaron snapped playfully.

Robert rolled his eyes.

"You don't even care do ya?" Aaron sighed.

"Calm down mate I'm hardly gonna meet the love of my life here am I?" Robert said before looking into Aaron's eyes and winking. Aaron's eyes fluttered, completely thrown by Robert's actions and trying to hide his blush.

Aaron craned his head to the clock, two minutes left.

 

*

 

Robert bit his lip as he recalled some of the things he knew about Aaron in his head. He was Chas' son, he lived in the village, he was friends with Victoria and Andy, he lived with his step mum, he had a business with Adam Barton, he had been in love before, he didn't judge Robert on his past, he was loyal. Yet he still wanted to know more, it was time for quick questions. "Right then." Robert said staring at Aaron intensely before smiling and leaning in closer.

"Favourite colour?" He asked causing Aaron to laugh before staring back at him.

"Blue" Aaron stated softly "Yours?"

Green" Robert whispered back.

"Favourite place in the world?" Aaron asked softly as he stared at Robert and smiled.

"Probably right here..." Robert whispered _with you_ avoice told him in his head.

"You?" Aaron rolled his eyes deciding that Robert was only messing around and was talking about the village and not him.

"Err...this beach I went to with my mum when I was a kid." Robert has to turn away, he didn't want Aaron to say his cheesy smile as thought about how soft and warm Aaron was underneath that tough exterior.

"Birthday?" Robert said feeling the need to know more and more.

"5th January." Aaron said quickly before raising his eyes brows at Robert.

"22nd April."

"Best body part or feature or whatever." Aaron asked with a flirtatious tone in his voice.

"What people tell me or what I think myself?" Robert said being even more flirtatious and leaning in closer.

Aaron rolled his eyes and laughed softly.

"'Cos I suppose people would say." Robert said before gesturing towards his groin, "The little one here."

"Little?" Aaron snapped back raising his eyebrows, "And they say it's the best body part"

Robert shook his head quickly wondering how on earth he managed to actually say the word little when pointing to his dick.

"Yeah well I don't get a lot of complaints...I'd probably say my neck."

"Your neck?" Aaron said before laughing loudly.

Robert smiled as he saw how happy Aaron looked. "Yeah...long nice neck I've got. What about you then eh?"

Aaron suddenly felt on the spot and stared towards the table. Robert saw his nervousness and suddenly felt the need to reassure him. "See I'd say your blue eyes, they're...amazing." Aaron quickly looked up as he heard the compliment, "Or maybe your scruffy beard." Aaron frowned before shaking his head "Actually..." Robert leaned in closer as Aaron did the same "I'd say it was your lips..." Robert felt the warmth of Aaron as he drew nearer to him, he could hear him breathing and almost taste him as the sat almost inches apart.

Aaron slowly closed his head when suddenly...

 

"Right that's it, times up lets move on!" Victoria shouted from the bar obviously missing the tender moment between her older brother and her friend.


	3. What next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert's fifteen minutes are up...so what now?

**Aaron:**

 Aaron suddenly opened his eyes and stared at Robert who's disappointment was so present in his expression. Aaron felt his heart quickly sink as he looked away and tried his hardest not to show his frustration. Seconds ago he had nearly kissed a man he only met less than an hour ago. He was prepared to embrace this man in front of a pub full of people, some who were his friends. Aaron had felt this need to just let go and stop holding back as he saw Robert lean in, it was as if he had this desperate desire to just embrace the feelings he suddenly had for this man in front of him. But now that was all ruined, now Robert was shaking his head and standing up over him.

 * 

** Robert: **

 Robert felt so frustrated, he was so close to kissing Aaron and feeling him against his lips. For the first time in years Robert felt completely alive, completely free and just acting on his feelings and the passion he felt so deep inside. He hadn't actually felt this way for years, this excitement and giddy childish feeling that surged through his body. Robert's life had been relatively boring for some time now although he hadn't realised it until he was mumbling a small goodbye to Aaron and walking over to yet another shy and retired woman with curly brown hair. He hadn't realised just how steady and slow things had been going for him, even despite the small thrills of a quick fuck at work before he went home to his girlfriend, Robert didn't feel that spurt of energy that made him feel alive. Robert couldn't believe that fifteen minutes with a total stranger had managed to make him feel that way again, that fun happy way that made him feel warm inside. And it didn't involve anything sexual at all, well not really. Just a few flirty comments and harmless banter as well as a hint of deep personal matters mixed with a view of a gorgeous blue eyed boy who's smile made Robert's heart flutter. Jesus what was wrong with him? 

* 

** Aaron: **

 Aaron gazed down at the card in front of him, it was the time again to rate his date. Suddenly Aaron felt nervous and anxiously pessimistic about their time together, Robert couldn't seem to get away quick enough after mumbling a quiet good bye and racing off to the next table. What if Robert thought their almost kiss was nothing more than a mistake? Aaron stared down at wrote the number nine without hesitation, he couldn't possibly give him a perfect score and make him even more arrogant. Which is exactly what he wrote in the comment box below. Aaron bit his lip as he hovered over the two boxes below 'yes' or 'no'. Aaron asked himself the question, did he really want to see Robert again.

The answer was simple. Yes. Of course he did but then again did Robert really want to see him again...? Aaron raised his head and looked over at Robert who was obviously trying to socialise with the girl opposite him, she was pretty. Maybe been prettier than Leyla Aaron thought the more he looked at her. He looked happy, interested even. Aaron shook his head as he recalled some of the comments he had heard over the years _he's a charmer...he makes people think that he cares..._ Andy had said one night before going on to talk about his beloved Katie once more. The memory had knocked him completely, it sat at the forefront of his mind as he realised that Robert was nothing more than a charmer who confidently sat back and let people get to know him better.

  
Aaron then thought about himself and how his past relationships had turned out, they weren't exactly the best examples of a solid and happy partnership and he was hardly ready for anything too serious. Aaron bit his lip before sighing almost happy that he had managed to convince himself of Robert's ways. Aaron took one final look at Robert before sighing and circling the 'no' box, it was for the best.

 

* 

 

 **Robert: **  

Robert was happy when the fifteen minutes with the curly haired woman was up. At first he felt Aaron staring at him and tried his hardest to focus his attention on the woman in front of him but it was practically impossible. All he could think about was things he knew about Aaron, things that he had discovered that made him smile brightly. The way Aaron darted his eyes across the room whenever he felt nervous or anxious, or the way Aaron would play with his fingers, tapping them against each other when he tried to think of what to say next. Simple things that only someone who properly knew Aaron would know, Robert felt almost grateful that had the opportunity to know all these simple things. Knowing Aaron at all was a privilege within itself.

Ten minutes into his time with the woman who's hazel eyes made her seem innocent somehow, Robert drifted his eyes across the table and saw Aaron talking to some guy. He was sporting a beard similar to Aaron and waving his arms about obviously very enthusiastic about the topic they were discussing. A surge of jealously raced through Robert as he saw how energetic the man was and how Aaron seemed to be happy about it, almost interested in whatever he was sayin. He felt this huge urge to race over to the table and pull Aaron away but he couldn't, he was just some bloke he happened to get to know really well on a speed dating night...it's not like he felt something more for him or like they had some sort of connection.

"Okay so that concludes the speed dating night!" Victoria said before ringing the bell and getting everyone's attention.

  
"Finally!" Ross shouted out causing Victoria to roll her eyes at him.

  
"Hope you all enjoyed yourself apart from Ross obvs...you're welcome to stick around and find out who wanted to see you again" Victoria picked up the small black box to her right "and who you best avoid for the rest of the night!" she continued before walking back across the bar and leaving the group to talk amongst themselves.

 

*

 

**Aaron: **

 Aaron bit his lip and felt his face turn red again. _Shit._ He couldn't see Robert find out that he didn't want to see him again despite giving him such a high rating, it wouldn't make sense and Robert would probably won't answer. Rightly so.  
Aaron felt Robert look towards him, he was smiling and he appeared so innocent and kind, it made Aaron felt ten times worse. This wasn't like Mickey or his other boring date with this over enthusiastic dancer Jayden who he didn't mind letting them see his obvious reluctance to meet again. This was Robert. The man who he had wanted the minute he clapped eyes on him in the pub, he wasn't like the rest...not one bit. Aaron quickly rushed across to the bar and rested his arms against it.

  
"Oi Vic!" Aaron called out.

  
Victoria smiled before turning around and approaching them,  
"Enjoyed yourself did ya?"

  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah it was fine," he whispered.

  
"Saw you with..me brother over there." Victoria said shyly before biting her lip.

  
"Yeah thanks for the heads up there about him liking men as well as women!" Aaron snapped as he saw Victoria try to hide her laughter.

  
"Well...I thought it would be a nice little surprise for ya." Victoria smiled brightly. Aaron shook his head, it was more than just a surprise.

  
"So how was it?" Victoria said eagerly.

  
"Er..." Aaron said before turning and looking at Robert who was now talking to Pete and laughing at something. He looked so beautiful, "It was good...better than good actually..."

  
Victoria gasped and that clapped her hands together with excitement,  
"Oh my gosh! So you're gonna see him again then?"

  
Aaron sighed realising why he had come to see Victoria in the first place,  
"Yeah about that Vic I -"

Aaron was suddenly cut off by Robert who was now approaching them and smiling brightly. Victoria looked at her brother and then back at Aaron before lifting her shoulders and shaking her head at the both of them.

  
"Er Vic can I have a word...?" Robert asked softly making Aaron suddenly feel a wave of relief wash over him. He didn't want to really speak to Robert now knowing that his little card told him that he wasn't interested in ever seeing him again.  
"Sure." Victoria said leaning in.

  
Aaron took the hint and walked over to the opposite end of the bar where Carly was sat gossiping about the night, her mindless chatter was numbing his brain and making him feel slightly better. 

 

*  

 

**Robert: **

 "So what's up?" Victoria sighed as she looked at her brother who was darting his eyes back and forth from Aaron to Victoria.  
"What did Aaron say when he was here?" Robert said quickly.

  
"That you were great..." Robert blinked quickly, "Better then great actually"

  
Robert bit down on his lip and smirked,  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah, I think he really likes ya." Victoria said struggling to hide her excitement.

  
"Good." Robert said firmly.

  
"You like him right?" Victoria said softly suddenly feeling nervous about her brother not feeling the same.

  
"Of course!" Robert said quickly, "Vic it feels like I've known him for years...he just...just gets me you know..."

  
Victoria nodded her head before Robert continued.

  
"He's funny, sarcastic, so easy going and just..." Robert looked towards Aaron before leaning in closer to Victoria "Incredible Vic."

 

Victoria almost squealed,  
"Oh my god you so just like love him don't ya!"

  
Robert scoffed,  
"Chill out Vic," he said telling himself it was a daft thing to say.

Victoria moved over to the bag full of cards and pulled out Aaron's,  
"Ohhh let's see what he said about you!"

  
Robert bit his lip and pulled a face, did he really want to hear it.

  
"Out of ten he gave ya...nine!" Victoria said softly before laughing as she looked down at the next line.

  
Robert felt his heart flutter realising that the feelings must have been mutual.

  
"And he said 'couldn't give him a ten...don't want to make him even more arrogant'"

  
Robert shook his head before laughing at the comment, it was so something Aaron would say.

  
Victoria frowned as she looked down at the card and saw the next question and the answer beneath, sending shock through the her as she tried to understand.

  
"What's up?" Robert asked nervously wondering what Aaron had wrote next.

  
"God as he mentioned the part where he said I might have been bipolar!" Robert said chuckling.

  
Victoria stood still not responding.

  
"Vic?" Robert said softly.

  
"He...he er said he didn't want to see ya again" Victoria said flatly as she passed the card over to Robert softly.

  
Robert felt his heart sink as he saw the no box circled messily by Aaron. It hit him like a ton of bricks as he realised that Aaron obviously didn't feel the same at all. He had in fact felt the total opposite. Anger and embarrassment raced through him as he realised he had been played a fool, allowing Aaron to see him for what he was and taking a risk.

  
"Rob -" Victoria whispered.

  
"Forget it." Robert said sharply.

  
"No Rob look I'm sure he-"

  
"Save it Vic! If you hadn't of set this whole little thing up then I wouldn't feel like a complete prick for actually thinking we had something there!" Robert shouted before looking over at Carly and seeing the empty chair next to her.

  
"He...he went outside I think" Carly said softly as she saw Robert staring at the chair with a confused look on his face. 

 

* 

 

**Aaron and Robert:**

 

 Aaron had to get out of there quickly, as soon as he saw Victoria reaching in for Aaron's card he legged it, not prepared to see Robert's confusion. Not after he watched him talk to his sister with a huge grin on his face, he couldn't bare the thought of ripping that away from him. But he had, in such a cruel way.

  
"Aaron!" Robert shouted as he looked at Aaron facing towards the street and clutching at his jumper to try and keep warm.

  
Aaron turned round and race Robert instead deciding that he couldn't simply be a coward and ignore him,  
"Hey"

  
"Hey? Is that all you want to say?" Robert said coldly.

  
"Listen...if this is about the stupid card then-"

  
"Oh yeah it's about the card...'cos it kinda confused me." Robert said quickly "I mean you rated it a nine and then said you didn't want to see me again."

  
Aaron looked away.

  
"I couldn't help but...wonder why?" Robert said softer this time and moving towards Aaron "I thought we got on."

  
Aaron sighed,  
"We did! It's just..."

  
"Just what?" Robert said slightly frustrated.

  
"I...I mean you and I-"

  
"I like ya Aaron." Robert said deciding that he had to let Aaron know how he felt "I really like ya."

  
Aaron smiled softly as he saw the genuine emotion in Robert's eyes. He really did care.

  
"I feel the same..." Aaron whispered.

  
Robert smiled before frowning,  
"Then why did ya say you didn't want to see me again?"

  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders,  
"In the past...things haven't always turned out great in terms of seeing people you know...I'm not _good_ at relationships Robert."

  
Robert scoffed before staring at Aaron and smiling, it amazed him sometimes how insecure Aaron was.

  
"What and I'm the relationship guru!"

  
Aaron let out a smile laugh.

  
"We can take it slow, as slow was you want Aaron." Robert said softly. "I just...I like you...a lot." Aaron smiled and agreed with Robert as he moved in closer and grabbed hold of his hand "I've never really felt so...so comfortable and just...this weird feeling." Aaron frowned. "In a good way" Robert said quickly. "Like this energy when I'm near ya...I fell like, alive."

  
Aaron smiled softly.

  
"I just want to see ya again. As mates, as something more, there's no pressure really as long as I can just see-"

  
Aaron shook his head before finally feeling that sense of letting go again and pushed his lips against Robert's cutting him off completely. Robert didn't mind that much though and soon the harsh feel of Aaron's beard brushing against his skin felt incredible sending an electric shock straight through him and making him feel weak at the knees. Aaron continued to push himself onto Robert, tasting him and sucking his soft lips as he felt deep passion drive through him again. He felt...alive just like Robert had said.

"So I'm taking that as a 'let's see each other again as more than just mates' then?" Robert said after Aaron pulled away and stared into his eyes.

  
"Err yeah I think that's a safe assumption?"

  
"Good." 

  
"Good."

 

* * *

 

The boys did see each other again, the very next night Robert whisked Aaron off to some fancy restaurant and was surprised to find out even more about Aaron's life. Aaron had built up the courage to tell Robert about Jackson and his great importance and the impact he still had in his life. Robert had given him time, and respected his space entirely even as Aaron sat crying as he told him. Aaron was ridiculously grateful for Robert's kindness through out the story and he fought the need to hug him tightly in the presence of restaurant full of people.

  
Aaron's honesty soon made Robert build up the courage to tell Aaron about events in his past that he wasn't too proud of. The days he spent on the streets earning money by giving 'favours' to older drunken men who would stumble home from a night out and didn't have any care for the young man they were shoving roughly against an alley wall. Robert didn't go into too much detail, as he almost began to choke on his words. He didn't dare stare at Aaron, he couldn't bare the disappointment on his face that would surely make things difficult for them.

Instead Robert simply felt Aaron's soft touch and his soothing voice telling him that Robert's past was something that should stay there. Robert spent the rest of the meal smiling as he made small talk with Aaron, all the while the tingling sensation racing through his body.

It took only three more dates for Robert to tell Aaron he thought he was actually falling in love with him. He had known it since the night of their first date as he realised that he felt this deep affection, this beaming pride and admiration for Aaron he could only really describe as love. Robert was hesitant at first, the last thing he wanted was to chase Aaron away definitely after Aaron had told him about his insecurities. But Robert couldn't help it really as he blurted it out over a walk down the beach that Aaron said was his favourite place in the world. He didn't need to worry though as Aaron's reply was enough to make his heart flutter, _I think I already have fallen in love with ya Robert._

 

* 

 

**_ONE YEAR LATER,_ **

 

 A year later and Aaron and Robert sat hand in hand in the comfortable quiet seats at the back of the pub. It was time for Victoria's special speed dating event once more and of course she had to have her success story on display for all to see. Robert always blushed as she saw how proud she looked at him and Aaron, she was so genuinely happy about them being together knowing that she had helped.

The year Aaron and Robert had spent together had been challenging at first as their relationship suddenly became long distanced as Robert went back to London and Aaron stayed in Yorkshire. But after nearly a month of Skype calls and midnight chats Robert suddenly decided that he needed to move back to the village and be with Aaron properly. Aaron was over the moon about it all and the prospect of living with Robert at first seemed scary but just looking at Robert made him feel care free and ready for anything so of course he agreed.

It had been exactly a year to the day as Robert stared down at Aaron who was resting against his shoulder, they had taken such giant leaps together and built a happy life where Robert finally felt the love Aaron had described to him. That passionate, selfless, unconditional love that Robert had always secretly craved. He was ready now for the next step, the next stage in their life's together as he looked down to the small box in his pocket and back to Aaron who was now smiling at him with those big blue eyes.

 

*

  
Robert waited until the speed dating started before dragging Aaron outside and popping the important question which nearly took him about fifteen minutes to get out properly. The stumbling and protesting from Aaron to go back inside and 'see the cringeworthy dates happening' only made him even more nervous.

  
After about twelve minutes Aaron stared down at Robert who was now on one knee holding out a small ring and practically trembling with fear. Aaron couldn't believe it, shock raced through him as he bent down and felt nothing but deep love for Robert.

  
He said _yes_ fairly quickly and Robert was entirely grateful as they spent what felt like hours holding onto to each other, overwhelmed with happiness.

  
The sound of Victoria ringing the familiar fifteen minute bell pulled them apart as they laughed and decided to got back inside and tell their matchmaker about their engagement both realising the great value fifteen minutes held for them both as they walked through the pub doors, this time hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I got extremely carried away! I apologise!

**Author's Note:**

> Victoria just loves playing matchmaker dosen't she?!


End file.
